rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuo Kuana
Kuo Kuana[[:File:Kuo Kuana captions source.png|'Menagerie 3:22 captions']] is the largest city on Menagerie and is a haven for Faunus kind. It is the home of the chieftain of Menagerie, Ghira Belladonna. It first appeared in the episode "Menagerie". Description Kuo Kuana is the largest settlement in Menagerie. Though Menagerie is a large landmass, it comprises mostly desert, forcing the Faunus to congregate on smaller areas resulting in the dense settlement of Kuo Kuana. Kuo Kuana is a bustling town with packed residential areas and expansive markets. The main street runs from the port to the Chieftain's house and is lined with market stalls and houses. The houses come in many different shapes and sizes accommodating a variety of different Faunus that live there. The city has a district called "The shallow sea"[[:File:The shallow sea concept art.jpg|'The shallow sea concept art']] dedicated to Faunus with aquatic features. It is comprised of a number of wooden stilt houses situated over shallow water. The water is shallow enough for Faunus to walk in, but also deep enough for more aquatic Faunus to swim in. Boardwalks are connected with wooden rope bridges and are populated by booths selling food and drinks. The water features a submerged market area for Faunus with aquatic features enabling them to convene with the rest of the public. Another section of the town has a residential area with houses more evenly spaced apart. This makes room for alleys, and somewhere in Kuo Kuana is the Albains' hideout. Separated from the cramped houses is the multilevel Belladonna home, spaced away with a large, paved courtyard. The courtyard also serves as the town square where the chieftain can hold meetings and announcements to the people of Menagerie. V4 05 00014.png|Main street leading to the Chieftain's house V4 05 00004.png|Kuo Kuana folk V4 05 00005.png|Market V4 05 00057.png|Chieftain's house V5 blake short 00001.png|Busy street with vendors V5 05 00007.png|Boardwalk with submerged market V5 08 00028.png|Shady street at night History Following the Great War, the Faunus were given Menagerie as a reward for their participation, in conjunction with equal rights. While some Humans saw these rewards as fair and just, many Faunus saw it as a slap to the face, as two-thirds of Menagerie is a desert that is uninhabitable due to dangerous wildlife. They had no choice but to congregate on smaller areas of the landmass resulting in the dense settlement of Kuo Kuana. Notable People *Ghira Belladonna *Kali Belladonna *Blake Belladonna *Ilia Amitola *Saber Rodentia *Menagerie Guards White Fang Cell *Corsac Albain *Fennec Albain † *Trifa *Yuma Trivia *While not considered a Kingdom, it shares many similarities with them. It is a large settlement safe from Grimm. In World of Remnant, similarly how each Kingdom is represented by its own color, Menagerie and its colonies are represented by the color yellow. This likely implies that it is considered to be its own nation or territory in some respects, as the other four known nations and their townships are similarly represented. *The houses of Kuo Kuana heavily resemble the architecture of Malaysia, as does the overall climate and geography. *The name Kuo Kuana is Hawaiian in origin and means "trash" or "rejected". References Category:Geographic Locations Category:Menagerie Category:Kuo Kuana Category:Settlements